


The Capture of Kasan Moor

by Cantatrice18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Wedge Antilles doesn't trust the Rebellion's newest prisoner. Why should he, when up till now she'd led the most formidable TIE Squadron in the galaxy? She is a threat to all of them.Kasan Moor knows she won't be trusted. Her past is as damning as they come. But a certain pilot captures her attention and her imagination, even as she waits for the Rebellion's General to pass judgment upon her. How can she ignore the notorious Wedge Antilles?Based on the Nintendo 64 game "Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D".
Kudos: 2





	The Capture of Kasan Moor

She was smaller than Wedge had expected. Hardly surprising, really, given the cramped quarters of a TIE Intercept. The littler the pilot, the better.

And she was human, though he’d guessed that already. The Empire looked down on alien races. Their best Intercept squadron could only be led by someone they deemed superior. 

Kasan Moor. He hadn’t heard the name, but then, he didn’t exactly have the head for Imperial gossip. He knew her rank, could have guessed it from the way she flew. Beautiful flying. Frustrating as hell, impossible to hit. She was the best of the best. And she wanted to defect.

Or did she? Surely her change in allegiance was a ploy, a desperate attempt to save her own life. She would betray them in a heartbeat, lead all of Rogue Squadron into some Imperial trap. He could just feel it.

But then there was the accent. Alderaanian. He was sure of it. Who could blame her, then, for defecting after . . .

She was young, too. His age, or a few years more. What had led her to join the Empire in the first place? Was it a choice, to enter the Pilot’s Academy, or was she coerced? He wanted to ask her, but now wasn’t the time. Not yet. Not while she was mag-cuffed and helpless. Leave the interrogations to the General. His questions would have to wait. 

…

He watched her. Wedge Antilles. She knew his name, had heard it bandied about at watering holes friendly to the Empire. Wedge put the “rogue” in Rogue Squadron. 

He flew well. She had to give him that, at least. He’d taken down half a dozen of her best TIE Fighters, and he might have caught her too had she not been on her guard. Impressive, for someone so young. 

He didn’t trust her. Then again, why should he? She was the Enemy, a living embodiment of all he fought against. How could he know that she fought from necessity, not by choice? How could he possibly understand what it felt like to have a Stormtrooper escort her to the Academy doors, blaster drawn and ready in case she tried to run? She used to fly for the fun of it. Had he? Before the rebellion, had he taken to the skies above his home planet? Or was it war that had forced him into a ship?

She hoped it was the former. He looked like a natural pilot, the sort of person who would rather fly than walk. She wished she could ask, but she doubted he’d answer. In any case, it was she who would need to answer questions soon enough. The mystery of Wedge Antilles would have to wait.


End file.
